Space Tower Four
This is one of my short stories that I created in my future universe. It is set during the early development of local space travel and early extraterrestrial colonies. This isn't very likely to happen, and associates with theories that are now in place. This includes propulsion technologies, geological reasoning that concerns oil, etc. In the original version, it was about six pages. Enjoy! Space Tower Four London Conference Chamber, August 12th, 2068 Dr. Brian Sikorski was a Russian immigrant just before WWIII. When he was twelve the war ended, but the Russian born American made scientist was now embarking on a project that would shake the ages, or so he thought. For the last six months his life has been this project. Oil cloning. But as soon as he mentioned it to the scientific community, they told him to jump a bridge. And now, in the London Conference Chamber, he tries to get his point across. "Well," Dr. Sikorski stutters over the loud laughter," if we c-could modify our d-drills to..." Earth Science Association Director Grover Milan, who apparently wasn't laughing, showed Dr. Sikorski to his office. The office itself was fairly organized, the desk flanked by two red plants, about a yard tall. Sikorski was unfamiliar with these tropical plants. "Sikorski," ESA Director Milan told Sikorski as he sat behind his desk," Brian, sit. The Earth Science Association needs projects, Brian. Real projects, oil cloning, we already have an unlimited supply from the core, now don’t be a hippie. And this isn't the only time, the Sun Probe, we've seen the entire sun. What about the water powered shuttle. Ya see Brian, we need real projects, like these plants, they are genetically enhanced, or the Biodomes. Think about it Sikorski, your career is at stake." With that, Sikorski walked out, bewildered. When Sikorski walked outside, brainstorming for ideas, but sadly, he felt too dreary. He got in a cab and asked him to go to the local bar, Bud's Beer. He only wanted a couple of beers, but after eight months of no drinking, he couldn't help himself. "Well, I was aboard the Greek Fire before it's launch, eh, eh," He drained the words down like he was flushing a toilet. "Ooh it was great, with the gadgets and gizmos and graphs and..." "Well thats great doc, but it's closing time prof. By the way, ya ought to read a book, 'an elevator o' alcohol'," the bartender said, chuckling at his own joke, "Ya know, a keg of beer is, uh, like, um an elevator when ya fill'er up, ah? Oh I got ta stop listen to that TV garbage," the bartender muttered. Sikorski smiled at the bartender's embarrassment then stopped abruptly and thought. Elevator. He had it! He dropped his beer and ran to take a cab. If he could convince Milan, he was in business. Little did he know that he was about to solve one of the biggest problems that humans were going to face. "A space elevator, are you out of your mind?!" Milan shouted in surprise," I think you finally lost it. Space elevators, ha. Brian, how do you propose you gather the materials, power it, and generally make it!!!" Milan was pacing, sarcastically contemplating the idea. "Sir, we just make it like a tower, or giant cable. Imagine it, it could solve the supplies problem in making the Moon Colony!" Sikorski said. Milan stopped, and reminded himself of who he was talking to. A Princeton and Harvard engineer. "Okay, but how do you power it, you can't supply enough volts to power an electromagnet. Not without compromising the whole project." "Ah, that's where your wrong. What we use are highly magnetized mixtures and compounds of elements in the actual tower to help with the descent, with electromagnets of course. And a separate and different mixture with jets for in atmosphere ascent." Sikorski explained as he followed the plans of the project that he laid on the desk. "Don't you remember space towers 2 and 3? 2,000 people died trying to make those high risers, and they blew up anyway. Space tower 1 is nearly shattered, too. This is the most gutsy project I've heard of!" Milan finished. "I know it's ambitious, are you in?" "If you can get me plans, material, the ESA will cover you. Today is August 12th, 2068. The Moon Colony rocket is launching December 31, get it all ready by then, with a four hundred billion credit budget." Milan finally said. That’s all Brian needed. September 1st, New York, North New York City "Scuse me, sir, where is Feller McCormich?" Sikorski asked a steel worker outside the Feller Industries. "Yah mean the boss? He's in 'is office, talkin' to some broad. Thinks it's his wife." The worker said through a thick Manhattan accent. Sikorski proceeded toward the large door, and he stared in to a massive robotic assembly line, manufacturing 510 tons of steel per day. He proceeded to an office with a name Feller on the screen. A woman stormed out, shouting "You a** hole" and screaming other insults. Feller was 60 years old, and very grey. The tycoon was tired, but took one look at Sikorski and bellowed, "Brian, my boy, how you doing? What brings you from London?" Feller said as he hugged his Russian friend. "A business proposal, sadly. Can you manufacture about 100 million tons of titanium steel...?" "Sure." "...In 2 years." "What the heck... why do you need that much titanium steel?" "Just answer the question, Fell." "Well..." McCormich Walked to a map of North America, and pointed to various spots on the map. "I could if I activate all the factories, 24/7, including the stinking union holiday's. That's five billion credit's right their. The best I can guess is about... oh 80 million tons." Then he turned back and asked," Anything else," he said sarcastically. "Yes, could you get some deposits of Iron-Neodymium-Boron and some Aluminum-Nickel-Cobalt," Sikorski said casually. "Actually, all seriousness, we found some on the minerals we use to make the steel. You came in at just the right time. They are excess material we are experimenting with." London Conference Chamber, October 16th, 2068 Dr. Sikorski was standing in front of the board of directors, possibly for the last time. “Sirs, I propose the most audacious project in the history of the ESA. It involves revolutionary technology that has previously been untapped. It will make the ESA the most well known scientific guild in history. I give you, the complete possibility of...” The silence in the room echoed off the walls of the amphitheater. “...Space Tower 4.” The silence was instantly broken as he finished, “ Is this another ?...” “Is the a tower or and elevator?” These were some of the questions that the scientists and entrepreneurs. “Yes this is a space elevator... we have the materials to create it within 8 years, with a cost of approximately 380 billion U.S. credits. We use magnets made of Aluminum-Nickel-Cobalt to shoot it up, and Iron-Neodymium-Boron to bring it back down. Iridium can stand the heat all the way up into space.” The theater was silent and listening intently. “It will be 60 yards in diameter, with the massive cord 30 yards in diameter. If my calculations are correct, which they are, the cord will be able to withstand and asteroid impact. Gentlemen, this is the project of a lifetime, we assemble it in space and on the ground, to minimize worker losses and time.” The silence worried Brian, but he persisted and asked, “Any questions.” The silence still went on. He went on explaining it for the next 3 hours, the problems, the solutions, and the cost. ESA director Grover Milan stood when Brian was done and announced, “I think we have enough information. Dr. Brian Sikorski, we will put it to a vote. All for Project...” Milan turned to Sikorski, “Roman Rhodes...” Brian answered, “Say aye,” Milan answered back. “Aye” echoed through the halls of the London Conference Chamber... The End By KingKyrie Category:Stories